071514tethyseddy
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 05:05 -- 05:05 CG: Hello? 05:05 GA: | Hello. | 05:05 CG: How's the day to day life going? 05:05 GA: | Fine. | 05:05 GA: | You? | 05:05 CG: Wish I can say the same. 05:05 GA: | Oh? | 05:06 CG: First I have issues with a troll who comes off as suspicious and uses purple text, then I end up with a blue text chum handle that comes off as a dancer and yet trolls me with sexual innuendo. 05:07 GA: | Ah. I think I know both of those trolls. | 05:07 CG: But at least those are the only two ill gotten situations I got going for me. Considering I'm also waiting for my chance at that raffle for the new game coming out from skaianet... 05:07 CG: ...wait...You do? 05:08 GA: | Does the first one talk in rhyme or something, and the second use lots of musical notes? | 05:08 CG: ...Yes and Yes. 05:08 CG: How do you know them? 05:08 GA: | You wouldn't also happen to know a red text guy who uses little dots, and a yellow text guy who uses 3's? | 05:08 GA: | They're... friends? | 05:08 CG: Yes to the first since we're working together, and not yet on the second one. 05:09 GA: | I don't know if friends is the right word for either of them, for different reasons. | 05:09 CG: It's a troll spectrum thing I imagine? 05:09 GA: | Let's go with that. | 05:09 CG: Right. My dad's a troll so I sorta understand. But I grew up with my mom so I'm out of the loop. 05:10 GA: | Weird how I keep seeing the same people around. | 05:10 GA: | It's a small two worlds, isn't it. | 05:10 CG: The interweb is a vast place, but it depends on your networking. 05:11 CG: I know a few things and study up, but I'm no geek or believer in coincidence. 05:11 GA: | Eesh, no wonder you're working with Sasshole. | 05:11 CG: ...excuse me? 05:11 GA: | Nothing. | 05:11 CG: No no you might want to explain that to me. 05:12 GA: | No, you just speak a bit like that red guy. | 05:12 GA: | Sorry, I didn't make up that nickname. | 05:12 GA: | But it kind of stuck. | 05:12 GA: | Though he wasn't very sassy. | 05:12 GA: | Just kind of oblivious. | 05:12 CG: ... I'm making a wild guess but the only other chum handle I can imagine making up a nickname like that as well as 'guitar man' is... acrobaticAmbulist? 05:13 GA: | You've got me. | 05:13 GA: | And the final mystery person I know is some asshole I hear from time to time. | 05:13 GA: | The purple guy. | 05:13 CG: ...something about him never stuck right after that game of chess. 05:14 GA: | Whatever. So I assume the other blue girl was messing with you? | 05:14 GA: | She's like that. | 05:15 CG: Yeah until I turned it around and found out she's a ballerina dancer who doesn't think people will take her seriously ? 05:15 CG: but that's all she gave away. 05:15 GA: | Gave away? She was probably still messing with you. | 05:15 CG: Then she told my friend a bull face thing about being an angel winged truck driver or some shit... 05:15 CG: so anything she could say is probably a ruse...but I think she's just... 05:15 CG: nevermind I'm overhtinking it. 05:15 CG: overthinking* 05:15 GA: | Yeah, she gets pretty deep with her messing. | 05:16 CG: You mean she takes pride in it? 05:16 GA: | Once convinced a guy she was a war veteran who was hiding his deep-seated fears by enjoying a show about musclebeasts. | 05:16 GA: | Pride? I don't know, I think she just likes messing with people. | 05:17 CG: She comes off like she finds herself superior to others by belittling them or something. 05:17 GA: | Yeah. That's not an act. | 05:17 CG: Just now she tried trolling me, I called her out on it, and she got mad that I was suppose to be an 'easy target' 05:17 GA: | Oh, no, really? Did she sound flustered? | 05:17 CG: Very. 05:17 GA: | I should probably talk to her. She might have found herself trouble. | 05:18 CG: Maybe I should've let her troll me. 05:18 GA: | No, it's fine. I'll deal with her. | 05:18 CG: Well alright. 05:18 CG: ...Now I feel like an ass. 05:18 GA: | No, no, really, she's a bit of an ass too. | 05:19 CG: Well obviously. 05:19 GA: | She probably screwed up trolling the purple guy. | 05:19 CG: ...Oh god. 05:19 GA: | Don't worry, I've got it under control. | 05:19 CG: Alright. I got someone to talk to... 05:19 GA: | No, no. | 05:20 GA: | That'd only make it worse, like she's got a platoon of people behind her. | 05:20 GA: | She likes the solo act. | 05:20 CG: huh. 05:20 CG: Well alright. You know her best. 05:20 CG: Coming off like a close friend or sister that is. 05:21 CG: Alright. Good luck with her then. 05:21 GA: | Close friend. Trolls can't have sisters. | 05:21 GA: | Thanks. | 05:21 CG: and one more thing. 05:21 CG: maybe tell her i was actually trolled so well it took me a while to realize it. 05:21 CG: it's a lie but maybe it'll make her feel better. 05:22 GA: | Sure thing. | 05:22 GA: | And if red guy says I was mean, he's lying. | 05:22 GA: | See ya. | 05:22 CG: bye. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 05:22 --